


french kisses

by cowoby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Art History, Fluff, M/M, Manet Mention, Museum Worker Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Painter Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowoby/pseuds/cowoby
Summary: Junmyeon works at an art gallery in a museum and Chanyeol is the lone artist who frequently visits the museum in the name of “inspiration”.❦“Y'know, I was thinking about what you said today- at the museum about wanting inspiration. That’s not too bad, I suppose. Manet learned his best knowledge from other artists. He even was just like you, strolling through museums and inspecting the artwork for something to learn. And it’s just a bit endearing isn’t it, the fact that you just may be the next Manet?”“Don’t tease me, Mr Kim. Besides, I think he never truly died. A piece of him surely lives in you.” The shorter man blushed and Chanyeol just wanted to paint him. Junmyeon would surely be soft brushstrokes on his canvas, and Chanyeol’d most definitely use a bit of watercolour to show the delicacy of his pink cheeks.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	french kisses

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while and i am here to deliver a suyeol fic because the jumyeon fic drought is really getting to me. so here's my first published suyeol fic and i hope it isn’t too bad.

_❦_

Chanyeol groaned as his eyes fought to stay closed and his fists struggled to hold back from punching the canvas in front of him.

It had been months since he’d made his last painting, and that would be fine, if not for the fact that his inspiration was also his paycheck.

Ever since he’d moved out of his apartment in the city with Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo, he had started finding it harder and harder to paint, let alone sketch something out. He thought that the lack of noise would be calming, serene, and all-around great for his mind, but the lost outside noise was only made up with the unbearable one inside his head instead. He supposed his brain was compensating for something- the noise of Jongdae and Baekhyun laughing and the one of either of them arguing with Kyungsoo while he did the dishes they were supposed to be doing. Whatever it was, something was wrong.

With that last thought, Chanyeol abruptly stood up, with one place in mind. The new museum that had opened last week was bound to give him something to work with.

❦

In hindsight, Chanyeol should’ve expected more people to be at the new museum, but to be fair, he didn’t think that many people around him cared about museums in the first place.

So that’s why he was stood in the middle of an art gallery, in nothing but grey sweats and a black hoodie, his fiery red hair out to attract more attention than some of the artwork. He shyly shrunk in on himself, except he was over six foot tall and there wasn’t much he could do aside from sitting down at one of the benches and admiring the piece of art in front of him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone sit down next to him, and he would’ve gotten up and left if not for the beauty of the man he had just seen. He turned fully and saw the man already staring at him.

Chanyeol blinked and the man jolted. “Oh, uh, sorry, uhm, I’m Junmyeon- Kim Junmyeon,” he introduced and Chanyeol almost was too stunned to answer, but Junmyeon’s outstretched hand shook him out of his thoughts.

“Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.”

“So, Chanyeol, what are you doing here in an art gallery looking like you just walked out of your house ten minutes ago?” Junmyeon asked amusingly.

“Well, for one, I just did walk out of my house ten minutes ago, and that may be a stretch, I’m leaning more towards five.”

Junmyeon laughed and Chanyeol wished he could rewind time just to record it and play it for the angels. Junmyeon’s laugh sounded like one of an angel’s. 

“Well, I for one think you may be starting a new trend, here. ‘Casual Art Visits: a New Fashion Statement made by Park Chanyeol’,” the other said, demonstrating an imaginary billboard in front of them.

“Haven’t you heard, it’s already been a new wave, Mr Kim,” Chanyeol joked back. “You may just be too late on the trends.”

The man quietly laughed. “I like you, Mr Park. I may just keep you around.”

“Not if I keep you around first.”

❦

That afternoon, Chanyeol’s inspiration came back to him in a daydream that spoke with humour in his voice and had a laugh that could rival that of an angel.

❦

“Chanyeollie’s got a crush! Chanyeollie’s got a crush!”

“Baekhyun, would you please- for the love of God, just _please_ shut up,” the ambushed man groaned.

“And why exactly, would I do that?”

“Because not only are you wrong, but you are loud.”

“Oh sorry, would you prefer it if I said you have a _muse now_ ,” the older said, whispering the last part of his sentence.

“I think he’d prefer if you didn’t say anything at all,” Kyungsoo but in.

“Right, and since it’s your fault I don’t have any inspiration right now, I suggest you just sit there eating the food you forced Jongdae to buy for you.”

“Hey! How is it my fault you need a little love in your life?” the addressed man whined.

“So he doesn’t care that he forced me to pay for his lunch,” the other muttered and the rest of the table skipped over it, save for the consolation pat Kyungsoo sent his way.

“I wouldn’t need a little ‘love in my life’ if you hadn’t moved out with your girlfriend and kickstarted the chain of leaving the apartment,” Chanyeol taunted jokingly. “We were all happily married single men until you needed a little bit of companionship.”

“Well, I apologise for not dying an old hag like the rest of you-”

“I have a boyfriend,” Kyungsoo interrupted. “I will _not_ be dying an old hag,” he reassured.

“Neither will I! I’m happily married!” Jongdae protested in disbelief.

“Only to the dramas you save to On Demand on Sundays,” Baekhyun corrected and the four boys laughed, except for the one sulking in the booth across from the older male.

“Chanyeol, you shouldn’t be laughing. You come over to my house to watch those too!”

“Only because you get lonely on the weekends, Jongdae,” the mentioned joked, sympathetically patting the other’s head.

The said man only huffed, making the others laugh even more.

❦

The next day, Chanyeol was back at that damned museum hoping to catch a glimpse of Mr Perfect again, the current subject of not only his paintings, but also his dreams.

This time he wasn’t dressed in an outfit that made him look like he’d just rolled out of bed, and instead wore black slacks and a white button-up with a black tie. He didn’t like wearing suits too often, they always made the air feel entirely too warm and sticky, much more than it really was, and that would be fantastic for winter, not 34° summer weather outside.

“Oh hello, Mr Park. You’re back, I see.”

“Yeah, I think this may just be my new favourite place,” he replied, walking up to the shorter man.

“Well if you keep showing up as frequently as I think you will be, you may have to get a lifelong pass.”

“And how do I do that?” he questioned curiously.

Junmyeon chuckled, his long black hair moving to cover his eyes. _His hair moves like bunny ears_ , Chanyeol thought as he saw the way the other man’s hair bounced around on his head.

“By living here of course,” Junmyeon laughed out. “Just feed the occasional swan that stops by in the fountain and you’re all set for life.”

“That thought does not deter me, Mr Kim.”

“It isn’t meant to, Mr Park.”

❦

Before he laid in bed that night, Chanyeol painted lily pads and a pond until his eyes fought for sleep in his painting chair. It wasn’t until he woke up again that he saw the outline of a white swan resting on a large flower in the middle of the water.

❦

Chanyeol’s days had started to grow similar. He’d wake up, meet up with his friends for breakfast if anyone was available, go home to do some chores and get dressed, leave to got to the museum around noon and talk to Junmyeon as they walked around staring at and conversing about the many pieces of artwork hung up on the beige and yellow walls, following the sun’s path of lighting each one up. The red-haired man would then go home and have inspiration flow through his body- just like the old times.

❦

“Why are you here?” Chanyeol supposes Junmyeon was bound to get curious one day. It was inevitable that he would start to wonder about the man practically living in the museum.

“Why else would anybody be at a museum? To look at art, what else?”

“No, I mean, why are you _really_ here?”

“I guess I needed a little inspiration. And what better inspiration than an art gallery and the most handsome man I’ve ever seen in my life?”

❦

“You just can’t say that,” Junmyeon groaned.

“What?” Chanyeol panicked. “Why not?”

“Because you come in here all flirty and hot and cute and you say all types of sweet things and you make me laugh and smile and _happy_ , but you won’t even ask me out?” the shorter questioned as he stood up.

The redhead gaped. “I didn’t really think you thought of me that way,” he admitted sheepishly, standing up alongside the other.

“Of _course_ I thought of you that way, dummy. Now pick me up after my shift and take me out on a date if you’re not busy.”

“I’m not!” Junmyeon raised a brow at the taller’s urgency. “Busy, I mean,” he clarified quickly. “I’m not busy- far from it.”

“Well then-“ the shorter male pulled out a piece of paper from his clipboard and wrote ten digits on it. “I’ll see you after I get off work at 6?”

“Yeah, you’ll see me at 6,” Chanyeol agreed breathlessly.

❦

Their date was going fantastic and Chanyeol was already fantasising about the stories they’d tell their grandchildren in 50 years. They were currently in the park together, walking as the moon, stars, and streetlights lit up their path and as he was thinking about him and Junmyeon growing old together, his thoughts were cut off by the said man.

“Y'know, I was thinking about what you said today- at the museum about wanting inspiration. That’s not too bad, I suppose. Manet learned his best knowledge from other artists. He even was just like you, strolling through museums and inspecting the artwork for something to learn. And it’s just a bit endearing isn’t it, the fact that you just may be the next Manet?”

“Don’t tease me, Mr Kim. Besides, I think he never truly died. A piece of him surely lives in you.” The shorter man blushed and Chanyeol just wanted to paint him. Junmyeon would surely be soft brushstrokes on his canvas, and Chanyeol’d most definitely use a bit of watercolour to show the delicacy of his pink cheeks.

The said male pushed the taller one jokingly. “Don’t flatter me, Chanyeol. I may just start believing you,” he laughed out, his hands moving back to the space between him and the other man.

“No flattery here, Mr Kim, all love,” he admitted. If Junmyeon noticed how Chanyeol grabbed his hand after that statement, he didn’t say anything about it.

❦

As they stood under the streetlights, Chanyeol could only think about how kissable Junmyeon looked in that moment, the light illuminating his eyelashes, his soft brown eyes staring up at him, and his pretty lips parting just slightly.

“Y’know, I was being honest when I said I was looking for inspiration in that museum. And I found it. I just had no idea it’d come in the form of faint cheeks and pink lips instead of pink paint and faint brushstrokes.” How could Chanyeol miss the blush on Junmyeon’s cheeks even if he tried? There was just something so captivating about the shorter’s face that drew Chanyeol to it day after day.

“Will you ever allow me to look at these paintings, Mr Park?” the older questioned softly. “I think I’d like to see myself through your rose coloured glasses.”

“Not yet, Myeon. Maybe in a few years when I can get every pretty detail about you absolutely perfect.”

“Whatever you do, I know it already will be.”

❦

“Hey Myeon,” Chanyeol greeted as he walked into the museum.

The mentioned man looked up from his papers and smiled brightly. He moved to hug the taller man and sighed contently. “You’re late, Mr Park. I was worried.”

The younger answered when they pulled away from each other. “I’m sorry, I was up all night painting. My muse gave me quite a lot to work with last night.” Junmyeon laughed shyly and jokingly hit the other man’s shoulder.

“Stop with the cheesiness,” he teased.

“What can I say? You bring out the worst of the best in me.”

❦

“I’ve always wanted to work at the Louvre- the one in Paris,” Junmyeon said as he softly brushed his fingers along the artwork. Chanyeol didn’t know if he was supposed to be doing that, but he only blinked the thought away. “It’s where Manet would go to copy some paintings too, y’know.”

“Well, why don’t you?” he asked, and the question only sounded dumber out loud.

Junmyeon laughed. “I wish it were that simple, but not only is my French terrible, but my current paycheck isn’t much better.” Chanyeol chuckled at the joke.

“Well, when I finally finish this painting, I’ll blow all of the cash on a trip to Paris. Just so you can scope out your future workplace, y’know.”

“Mr Park, are you insinuating that you’re going to take me to Paris with that painting you haven’t even shown me yet,” the black-haired man teased, lightly pushing against the taller’s shoulder. Chanyeol liked it- the momentary warmth that came from Junmyeon. He wished he could stay attached to the other man forever.

“Showing you would only ruin the surprise, Mister. And we wouldn’t want that to happen now, would we?”

Junmyeon only laughed quietly. “I suppose not.”

❦

“Finally!” Chanyeol shouted, completely forgetting that his friends were staying over at his apartment for the weekend until they came rushing into his art room.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun panted, slinging an arm around both Kyungsoo and Jongdae as he tried to catch his breath.

“I’m fine! Great even!” the tallest exclaimed as he shot up and out of his chair.

Perfect, really!” he added on when he saw the three men’s raised brows. “No really, look! I’ve finished my collection and now I can’t wait to show Junmyeon and get the money to go to Paris and take him to the Louvre and propose to him under the stars-“

“Hold on!” Kyungsoo interrupted. “Not only are your parents rich so you could’ve taken him there by now- but _propose_? Chanyeol are you alright? You’ve only been dating Junmyeon for a month and a half and you haven’t even asked him to be your boyfriend- hell, we haven’t even met him yet!”

“Yes, I know that. I just got a bit carried away, I’m not going to propose to him just yet.”

“Okay forget the marriage, what about the fact that Chanyeol has left that poor man in the dating stage for a _month_ ,” Jongdae but in.

“And a half!” Baekhyun quipped.

“Oh shit, I forgot about that,” Chanyeol groaned. “Everything’s just been going so well that I forgot to even ask him to be my boyfriend officially.”

“Yeah okay, but what about the fact that we haven’t even met him yet?” Baekhyun added in again.

“That too! Oh shit!” the man exclaimed, banging his head on the table in front of him.

“God, you are so lucky to have Junmyeon, but you’re also lucky to be talented so you have those paintings right there to make it up to him,” Baekhyun inherently suggested.

“Baekhyun’s right,” Kyungsoo agreed.

“I always am, so what’re you gonna call them?”

❦

“Chanyeol, what’s all this?” Junmyeon questioned as he walked outside to see the said man standing in front of his apartment building with flowers.

“Don’t question it for now, just put the blindfold on and get in the car.” Junmyeon looked at him, bemused. “Please,” he added innocently.

“That’s better,” the older teasingly cooed, moving closer to the redhead and allowing him to put the blindfold on his eyes.

“I’m just going to put you in the passenger’s seat now, don’t hit your head,” the taller warned, opening the door with one hand, the other holding Junmyeon’s.

After the two were situated in the car, Chanyeol took Junmyeon’s hand and turn on the radio, and let the soft sound of the french music play throughout the vehicle.

“Where are we going?” the blindfolded man wondered aloud.

“You’ll see,” Chanyeol hummed, gently stroking Junmyeon’s fingers. “You’ll see,” he repeated, softly kissing the man’s hand.

❦

“Ow!”

“Sorry, sorry!”

A laugh. “I’m fine, I’m only playing with you!”

“You can’t be doing that! I’m scared I’m going to hurt you!”

“You won’t, Chanyeol.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I do.”

“Yeah, that makes me feel much better- Ow! You steeped in my foot!”

“Oh really? I didn’t notice.”

“Hey, be nice, we’re almost there.”

“Will you tell me where ‘there’ is-?“

“And voila!” Chanyeol removed the blindfold from Junmyeon’s eyes, watching closely as the man took in all of the aspects of the room. He could pinpoint the exact moment the shock wore off and realisation set in.

“Chanyeol, did you paint _all_ of these? I thought you said you were just working on one painting!”

“Yup, all of them made because of you,” he confirmed. “So I thought that the first person to see my new collection should be the one who inspired it all.”

“Me? Chanyeol, you drew all of these because of _me_?”

“Of course. I told you that you’re my muse. You really showed me your light during a dark time and I don’t know where the status of my art would be without you, so Junmyeon, would you grant me the greatest pleasure of my life and be my boyfriend?” the taller said, rubbing his thumb across the shorter’s cheek.

“Of course,” Junmyeon whispered back, cupping the younger’s face and kissing him deeply. Their lips moved together and Chanyeol felt the butterflies in his stomach escape in the form of faint touches on Junmyeon’s waist. He eventually settled his hands on the shorter’s hips and tried to push himself further into Junmyeon’s space.

When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Junmyeon pressed his forehead against Chanyeol’s, ghosting his lips against the other’s. “I thought you’d never ask.”

❦

Life in Paris seemed sweet, but what would Chanyeol know, after all, he’s just here on vacation. But maybe Junmyeon would like to move here as he said before.

Maybe they could learn French together and Junmyeon could somehow work at the Louvre and Chanyeol could work at a little bakery somewhere. He’d always liked baking.

Chanyeol was jolted out of his thoughts as Junmyeon sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. “What’re you thinking about?”

“Us. And living here,” Chanyeol answered. Junmyeon hummed.

“You sure you’d want to? We’d no longer be able to have that romanticised vision about life in Paris and sipping coffee and baguettes and living in a small cottage with a large garden with bunnies and cats.”

“You’ve always said I live with rose coloured glasses on,” he replied and then he thought for a second. “And I don’t recall speaking about a cottage with bunnies and cats,” he added.

“Because I never said anything about that,” the now brunet joked. “Oh, and Baekhyun called. Said to call him so he doesn’t have to fly all the way to Paris to get you to answer your phone,” he added as he got up and pat the other’s bicep.

“Tell him to stop answering the phone while he’s watching porn!” Chanyeol yelled after Junmyeon as the man walking away.

“Tell him that yourself!” Junmyeon yelled back.

“Never,” the other huffed and pouted. “And since when did you and Baekhyun become best friends?” the taller questioned.

“After I became best friends with Jongdae and Kyungsoo. He was a tough cookie to crack, I thought he’d never like me, y’know?”

“Oh he absolutely _loved_ you but he was just doing that lame tough best friend gag.”

“Well it worked for a while, but here we are-“ Junmyeon walked back into the main area of their hotel room. “best buddies and ganging up on you,” he said, rubbing the younger’s shoulder in humorous pity.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Chanyeol murmured as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

“And neither would I.”

❦

“So, Mr Park, what did you name the collection you have shown us today?”

“Ah yes,” Chanyeol spoke. He caught Junmyeon’s eye in the crowd as continued. “This collection is about a lonely painter and his muse, a swan made of light to show him a way out of the darkness- and I have named it ‘French Kisses’”

❦

**Author's Note:**

> this fic started out as an idea that was entirely different. i was going to name it ‘ready to go’ and the prompt was, “in which junmyeon is too pretty to hide from the world the way he does. chanyeol just wants him to be happy.” and i kind of followed along those lines, merged somewhere into the margins, but i hope you guys thought that it was okay! i may write w fic with that prompt but who knows haha


End file.
